


Red Lipstick & Chocolate

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Well, I apologize for the late Valentine’s day update....I honestly didn’t felt inspired since my valentine sucked but...This two were worth it. Like always, I hope you like it. To new readers, English is not my first language therefore I apologize for any mistake. Please leave comments and Kudos for me to be happy and inspired. Also, I have received a couple of requests via Twitter DMs and I wanted to let you know that i will gladly write tje stuff you ask me, just please remember that This is a series and even tho its Time jump is way faster then normally but I still like to keep thinhs chronologically. I’ve received a couple of request fro Baby William and Young Alex and Maggie and I would love to do those but...I need to know how to work it as a flashback type of way. Anyways if you doesnt know my twitter, it is @Maglex1....You can follow me :)





	Red Lipstick & Chocolate

February 14 welcomed Alex with a DEO call at 3am. Another Alien on the loose, Another day she left her family before the sun was even up. It was starting to get impossible. She was recognizing the signs...The Heavyness when getting out of bed away from her beautiful wife...The painful regret when kissing her sleeping boy goodbye. It was starting to get to her.

She stood in front of their bathroom mirror, all dressed in black, hair wet from shower, drying her face with a small towel. She took a deep breath and leaned into the sink and spotted Maggie’s favorite red lipstick next to her makeup bag.

Taking the lipstick in her hand, She smiled. 

 

The morning came through busier than she expected. Hours of search out on the streets kept her from even putting a foot inside the DEO for hours. At around 1pm her team was able to locate and capture the Alien and Alex found herself in the back of the DEO black van on her way to the HQ. Reaching for her phone, she found 3 Texts from Maggie.

 **[8:02am] Babe:** _Morning baby! Your little note on the bathroom’s mirror made me smile. I love you! Happy Valentine Day my forever love._

 **[10:35am] Babe:**   _Busy day? I miss you._  

 **[12:20pm] Babe:**   _Just left the DEO. Winn told me about the Alien. Stay safe, I love you. Text me when you are back. Lunch is on your desk._  

Alex bit her lips, swallowed hard and sent a quick text: _Back at the DEO, sorry for missing lunch. I love you so much. Im working hard to leave early today._  

Leaving the Van, the team went straight for a quick debriefing. 

Alex walked into her office and Immediately spotted the beautiful Flower Bouquet next to a paper bag from her favorite food truck. On the desk a white paper with: “Every Valentine is beautiful because I get to call you mine”  written on it with red lipstick. 

Alex smiled.

 

Later that day, Alex and Maggie agreed to meet at William’s school to surprise the boy with a Valentine’s Basket.

Standing in front of William’s class room, The teacher signal William to come to the hallway. 

“Surprise!” Maggie shouted in a whisper while Alex knelt on the floor to show William his basket filled with Goodies and Candy.

William gave them a half smile and inspected the basket shyly.

”Happy Valentine’s Day buddy” Alex said with a smile, kissing his forehead.

William nodded with a smile that didn’t reached his eyes. Maggie noticed.

”Hey” Maggie sat at a bench next to them, “Whats wrong?”

William kept his eyes fixed on the basket and shrugged. 

“Did you gave all your friends the cards We got you?” Alex asked, brushing his hair from his forehead.

He nodded.

”Did you got any cards?” Alex asked afraid of the answer. 

He nodded. 

“Hey” Maggie lifted his face gently by his chin, “Talk To us”

The boy bit his lip and took a deep breath, “I draw a heart for Emma today” 

“Is Emma a girl from your class?” Alex asked.

William nodded, “She said it was ugly” he continued, tears threatening to fill his beautiful hazel eyes.

Maggie and Alex stood quiet, allowing the boy to talk.

”She said Bryan was her Valentine and that I was stupid” William finished, burying his face in Maggie’s chest. 

Alex wondered, If she was a bad person for wanting to kill a 4 year old girl named Emma. 

Maggie ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him close to her chest while Alex ran her hand gently on his back. 

“Where is the heart?” Alex asked softly. 

“In my backpack” William murmured into Maggie’s chest. 

“Is there anyone else you would like to give the drawing to?” Alex asked.

William pulled his face away from Maggie’s face, his little nose and cheeks red. He shook his face, “I gave you and mommy your hearts this morning” 

“You know, Valentine’s day is also about friendship” Maggie said tenderly. 

William thought about it for a second, “Can i give it to Taylor?...He always play with me at PlayTime” 

“Of course baby” Maggie smiled.

William wiped his tears and smiled, “Is that a Superman Watch?” He asked excitedly, pointing at the basket that was still in Alex’s lap. 

“You bet it is!” Alex said.

William giggled and started inspecting the basket again.

”Remember auntie Theresa is picking you up today and you are spending the night with her” Alex reminded him. 

William nodded. 

After a couple of minutes, William was back into his classroom while his teacher helped him with the basket. 

Maggie and Alex started walking out of the school.

”I hate Emma” Alex said.

”No you don’t babe” Maggie chuckled, hugging Alex as they walked. 

 

Looking at the bathroom mirror while she fixed her makeup, she gazed at her reflection. Wearing black skinny suit pants, A tight corset under a fitted black Blazer, Alex felt confident for tonight. 

Walking out of the bathroom, She stopped at the vision in front of her. Maggie was standing with her back to her, looking into their bedroom mirror and Putting on her red Lipstick. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, that fitted her hips perfectly. The dress was not tight, But it accentuated her curves and belly in a breathtaking way. Her back was almost completely exposed and her Beautiful long hair fell softly and gently on her back. 

“Im breathless” Alex said softly, making Maggie to turn around to face her. 

Maggie gazed at Alex’s outfit, “I know the feeling” She whispered with a beautiful smile. 

“We can always stay” Maggie tried with a smirk.

Alex took a deep breath and shook her head, “Nope...Im going to dine you like the Queen you are” Alex said, taking Maggie’s hand and kissing them.

Maggie trace a line with her finger across Alex nose, lips, jawline and chest and continued down her belly and stopping at the waist of Alex’s pants. “Does that make you my king” She whispered, their lips almost touching. 

Alex swallowed hard and closed her eyes trying to regain control. She took Maggie’s hand from her waist and gently pulled her out of the room. 

 

“Theresa, I swear to God you better not be feeding my child McDonalds” Maggie said into her cellphone. 

Alex was driving with one hand, the other intertwined with Maggie’s free hand. She witnessed with amusement while Maggie argued with her sister shifting from Spanish to English. 

“Alex, we need to detox our son tomorrow” Maggie sighed frustrated after hanging up.

“Its ok babe” Alex took Maggie’s hand to her lips. 

Maggie shook her head and took a deep breath, “I still don’t know where are you taking me” 

“Wait and see” Alex winked at her. 

After a couple of Minutes, Alex took a turn and slowly stopped in front of a Restaurant. 

Maggie looked out through the window and gasped, “No you didn’t” 

Alex laughed softly and opened her door. Walking around the car, She opened Maggie’s door. 

Maggie slowly got out of the car, A suprised and shocked expression on her face while she brushed some hair blown to her face by the wind as she looked up to the Restaurant’s Sign “Tony’s Pizza”.

”Alex but—“ 

“Shhh, come on” Alex took her hand and pulled her inside. 

The inside was beautifully decorated with red balloons, candles everywhere and the whole place was illuminated in a soft light. A table in the middle of the place was heavily decorated.

”I-“

”Come on” Alex cutt her off gently once again. Guiding her to the table while Maggie was still shockingly looking around. 

“My Queen” Alex said, pulling the chair out for her. 

Maggie smiled and with a deep breath, she sat down. 

“Alex” Maggie said, “Im really confused right now....I thought this place closed years ago”.

Alex smiled, “We had out first date at this place” 

Maggie nodded with a smile, “I remember” She whispered.

”I wanted to take you out to the finest restaurant in National City” Alex bit her lip to the memory, “But you said that all you wanted was Pizza, cheap beer and Me” 

Maggie swallowed, anticipating the tears. 

“So I brought you here, 9 years ago...For our first date ever” Alex took Maggie’s hand. 

“We had the best night” Maggie whispered.

”I bet you did” A voice startled Maggie, who turned around to see a Gentle and Tender OldMan walking to their table with one of the kidness smile Maggie has ever seen.

”Tony” Maggie smiled widely.

”I remember that I closed the place and you two were still laughing and Talking on this very own table” He said taking both Alex’s and Maggie’s hands. 

“We made you wait for hours after close time” Alex laughed. 

“I didn’t care. You two were young and so in love” He said, looking kindly over his glasses.

Maggie kissed his sweet hand tenderly and with gratitude.

”I had to shut the place down years later After my dear Gina got sick” He said with a sad expression. 

“I am so sorry” Maggie said.

“None of that” He waved her off gently, “Its all good now because This amazing human being” He said, squeezing Alex’s hand, “Came to me a couple of months ago and offered to help me with my debts”

Maggie turned her eyes to Alex who had her head down shyly and Maggie wondered genuinely how she got so lucky. 

“So, Big old Tony’s Pizza is back in the game, After all this years. We officially open next weekend” He said excitedly.  

“I bet Kara can make an awesome article about it to draw attention” Maggie said.

”That sounds awesome” Alex nodded eagerly.

Tony smiled, “Enjoy your night ladies. I will see you next weekend as my guests of honor AND I expect to meet The Boy” He winked. 

“Of course” Maggie stood up and kissed his forehead sweetly.

”My son Jose is in the back. He will bring you the food momentarily” He smiled once again and left the room. 

Maggie pulled Alex by the hand and they meet in the middle in a sweet kiss, “You are perfect Alex Danvers” she whispered. 

“Imagine William bringing his date here, Oh my god!” Maggie said excitedly while eating from the bread sticks that were on the table. 

“I know!” Alex took a big bite from the bread, “Except Emma, she is not welcomed” She said with her mouth full.

Maggie laughed. 

They spent the night eating pizza and soups and breadsticks and a side of shrimps with Lime and Fruit Punch Juice. Alex fed Maggie some Chocolate Cake and Maggie kissed the chocolate on Alex’s chin away. 

They danced To 90’s music from the Jukebox. Alex spun Maggie around and Maggie laughed hard.

They played with the PinBall. Everytime Alex lost, Maggie would spin around excitedly and do the happy dance. Alex lost every single round. Maggie smirked incredulously and Alex blew kissed at her. 

“Thank You Jose!” Alex shouted to the young man and Walked out of the place with her arm around Maggie’s shoulder. They looked drunked and yet they never consumed a single drop of Alcohol. They were drunk in Love....And something else. 

“Babe” Alex whispered in the red light while Maggie was almost on top of her Kissing her furiously on her neck.

Maggie took Alex’s jaw and pulled her to face her and take her lips in a needy kiss. 

The horn from the car behind startled Alex who noticed that the light was green, “Babe I dont want to crash” she said breathless.

Maggie didn’t care. Her hands were wild. Opening Alex’s corset slowly while Kissing her neck.

Another red light. This time Alex put the car in parking and turned to kiss Maggie fiercely, biting her lips and going down to kiss her chin and neck. 

Another horn. 

“Damn it” Alex pulled away and pushed the stick to Drive angrily, While Maggie took her hands from the half opened corset down to her pants. 

“Maggie please” Alex pleaded, “I need to concentrate on the road” Alex literally pleaded while Maggie desperately fought with the buttons on her pants. 

“You are perfect and I want you so bad” Maggie moaned into her neck, abandoning her attempt to get into Alex’s pants and resuming opening the corset. 

The corset got opened all the way to her waist. Maggie pulled away to look at Alex. Hair disheveled, swollen lips, flushed cheeks, corset opened exposing a beautiful red bra, “Alex....You need to get home Now!” Maggie grunted. She was desperate. She blamed Alex for giving her such a perfect night and...Well, Pregnancy hormones. 

They arrived home in record time. Alex got out of the car and walked around to open Maggie’s door. Maggie got out and pushed Alex against the car, Kissing her hard. 

Alex gently and carefully pulled Maggie towards their front door without breaking the hungry kiss.

Alex pulled away reluctantly to take her key to the door-lock. Maggie’s hand took their own journey again, Cupping Alex between her Legs.

”Maggie Damn it” Alex said, trying to control her shaky hands to get the key into the lock correctly. 

Maggie pushed Alex’s hands away from the door and pinned her against it, kissing her chest between her breasts.

”Ma- Maggie....I dont think fucking in our driveway is part of the Neighborhood Association’s Rules” Alex gasped with every bite Maggie gave her. 

Maggie pulled away and brushed her hair from her face, “Open the Door Danvers”.

Alex nodded and turned to the door, Opening it quickly. 

The got inside the house and they both went upstairs holding hands. 

Alex sat at the endge of the bed. Maggie slowly walked in front of her, taking each side of the dress off her shoulders and allowing it to fall slowly witj gravity. Maggie had a pair of black Bra and Bikini. 

“God I feel like a horny teenager” Alex whispered, reaching out to touch Maggie’s belly gently with her fingertips. 

Maggie walked to stand between Alex’s legs, Pulling Alex gently by the hair she whispered in her ear, “I want you to fuck me like one”

Alex reached for the back of Maggie’s bra and unhooked it, letting it fall. She ran her fingers across Maggie’s beautiful, perfect and relatively bigger boobs. She took one in her mouth slowly. 

Maggie gasped, running her fingers through Alex’s hair. 

She shifted to the other one while slowly pushing Maggie’s bikini down. Maggie gasped again, throwing her head Back slightly. 

Maggie pushed Alex a little and slowly took her blazer off along with the corset. The red bra was off next. Maggie gently and carefully knelt down and took Alex’s breasts in her mouth. Kissing them hard and breathing into them. She kissed Alex’s abs and Alex gasped. Leaning back a little, Alex watched Maggie kissing her down her stomach to the waist of her already opened pants. Alex bit her lips, reaching down to brushed some hair from Maggie’s face, she moaned hard when Maggie kissed Alex down through her pants. Biting the thin cloth of her pants, already tasting Alex’s wetness through it. 

She pulled Alex’s pants and panties slowly down to her knees, She went right in and took Alex’s clit in her mouth.

”Oh” Alex gasped and jumped a little. 

Maggie sucked on Alex’s clit and took her tongue between her folds slowly. Taking her time on Tasting her. She concentraded must of the time on Alex’s clit because she wanted Alex to fuck her with the strap-on and she needed Alex overly stimulated. 

Maggie was already 3 months into her pregnancy. Her belly was relatively small in comparison of a normal belly on her stage. But Maggie knew that soon her belly was going to be too big to enjoy certain positions so she needed to enjoy it while she still could. 

“Put it on” Maggie said after pulling away from Alex and crawling on the bed. 

Alex blinked hard to focus and reached into their drawer. Putting the strap-on tightly, she reached down and after taking her panties off, she put the pants back on Ignoring Maggie’s questioning look. She reached into the drawer again and took a bottle of Chocolate syrup in her hand.

”Sneaky Bastard” Maggie whispered, pressing her legs hard to contain what the image of Alex with a bulge in her pants and a Bottle of chocolate syrup did to her. 

Alex crawled to her slowly and carefully placing herself on top of Maggie, she went down and kissed Maggie on the lips. Pressing her hips down against s Maggie. 

Maggie moaned into the kiss when she felt Alex’s bulge against her center. Maggie scratch gently on Alex’s strong back. 

Alex repeated the movement several times, rubbing herself on Maggie, making the other woman wallow in pleasure. 

Alex stood up, gently straddling Maggie. Avoiding any excessive pressure on her belly. 

She took the chocolate bottle in the air above Maggie’s chest and squeezing it gently, a small chocolate thread went into her chest down between her breasts. Alex slowly leaned down and kissed all the places the chocolate had spread. 

“Wow Alex” Maggie whispered breathless. Moving her hips up to feel Alex.

Alex kissed and licked and nipped every inch of skin covered in chocolate, including between her legs.

“Baby” Maggie moaned softly while Alex buried her face between her legs, “Fuck”

Maggie took a deep breath and pulled Alex back up and down against the bed. Sitting on Alex, Maggie but her lips and moved sensually against her crotch.

Alex’s breathing was starting to become short. Her hands gripping hard on Maggie’s hips encouraging to keep moving hard against her. 

“Fuck babe” Alex threw her head back while Maggie moved on top. 

Maggie moved herself off from Alex for a second to pull the pants off. Slowly and with a mischievous smirk, she climbed back on top, gently guiding the tip of the strap-on’s head to her entrance, “Oh fuck” Maggie cursed while slowly taking it all in. 

“Oh my god Maggie” Alex whined at the sudden but delicious pressure against her clit.

Maggie moved slowly. Her hands on Alex’s chest to help herself move her hips better. Slowly pulling it out almost to the head and then taking it all back in, “God yes” she moanes closing her eyes. 

Alex was speechless and stunned. Breathing hard and grunting with every movement. She spread her legs more to allow Maggie to sink in better. She looked and looked, her eyes lost in their hips and to what Maggie was doing to her. 

Maggie bit her lips and taking Alex by the hair she pulled her head back into the pillow, “Do you like that? Do you like how i take you all in?” She asked, her hips moving up and down in hard moves, colliding against Alex’s. 

Alex shut her eyes and moaned with each impact from Maggie’s hips. 

Maggie was shaking and Alex felt it. Even though Maggie is always the one with better stamina....She knew it was different now with a belly. 

“Come here baby” Alex whispered and slowly and very gently she turned around. Maggie resting on the bed and Alex hovering on top of her, still buried deep inside of her. 

Maggie pulled her down by the neck into a passionate kiss. Alex thrusts her hip once. Maggie gasped into the kiss, breaking the kiss but not pulling their lips away. Alex thrusts again. Maggie moaned against Alex lips. 

“Again” Maggie pleaded into her lips.

Alex thrusts again, hard and deep.

”Again baby” Maggie whispered almost voiceless. 

Alex starts thrusting her with a rhythm.

Maggie moaned loud. The position allowing Alex to go deeper, was doing  wild things to both Maggie and her. 

Alex raised her torso with her arms and started thrusting Maggie more rapidly. 

Both moaning obscenities. Both breathless. Both dripping in sweat. 

The head of the bed hitting the wall hard and  repeatedly while Alex simply fucked Maggie with everything she had. 

Maggie pressing her face against Alex’s neck and grabbing Alex’s ass possessively silently asking for more.  Even after the first orgasm, She kept her grip hard on her ass. It was an unexplainable desire for more and more and more.

“Dont stop baby, please dont” Maggie pleaded in a shattering moan.

Alex couldn’t speak. It was humanly impossible. She felt her arms failing her, so she leaned down gently and also buried her face in Maggie’s. 

She doesn’t know how many times they came. Her sight was blurry and she had zero energy in her body. Alex collapsed on top of Maggie. 

Maggie was completely out of breath. She was struggling to breath with Alex’s weight on her.

“Hey” Alex whispered softly, pushing herself off of Maggie and pulling the strap-on off and throwing it on the floor. 

Maggie nodded but her breathing was still heavy. 

“Breath with me baby” Alex said, pressing her forehead against hers and gently rubbing her belly. 

Maggie swallowed hard and with a nervous chuckle she drowned a weak “Wow” into her breathing. 

Alex laughed and brushed Maggie’s hair back from her face. 

Maggie pulled herself up a little bit and Alex tucked two pillows behind her to help her in a half-seated position. 

“Im gonna bring some water” Alex kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, completely naked.

Maggie bit her lips and rolled her eyes because God....That body really knows how to fuck. 

Alex came back quickly with two glasses of water. She gave one to Maggie and she drank from the other. 

“Im sorry” Maggie whispered after drinking from her water. 

Alex took both glasses and put them on the nightstand, “Why?” She whispered, settling down next to Maggie. 

Maggie shrugged, “I’d never run out of air like this” 

Alex shook her head, “Babe....You are pregnant” Alex said, leaning down and kissing the belly gently. 

“I’ve been pregnant before and still” She shrugged. 

“Well...” Alex pulled away from the belly and gave small kisses to Maggie’s jawline until whispering in her ear, “You never asked me to fuck you like a teenager back then” 

Maggie laughed and threw her arms around Alex’s neck and hugged her tightly, “I love you baby. Thank you for such a beautiful night. Thank you for what you did for Tony. Thank you for being mine” Maggie whispered against Alex’s neck.

”The Moon, The sun and the stars for you my Love, Always” Alex replied. 

 

The next morning Alex woke up first. Stretching under the cover, she kissed Maggie’s bare back softly without waking her up. She stood up from bed gently to go to the bathroom.

After using the toilet, Alex stood in front of the mirror. Leaning against the sink she took a closer look to herself. Still completely naked, Her hair a complete mess. Her lips completely swollen, scratch marks on her abs, ribs and hips....she could only imagine the ones in her back and ass. Red Lipstick stains all over her neck and chest. Dried chocolate all over her abs, between her legs down her thighs. 

Alex ran her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes, she took a very deep and heavy breath, “You..” She pointed at her reflection, “Are One lucky Mother Fucker” She smiled. Turning the light off, she walked back to heaven into the arms of her goddess.

———————————————————————-

**Maggie Sawyer’s Facebook Update:**

When You wake up to this on Valentine’s Day. So madly in love with her <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I apologize for the late Valentine’s day update....I honestly didn’t felt inspired since my valentine sucked but...This two were worth it. Like always, I hope you like it. To new readers, English is not my first language therefore I apologize for any mistake. Please leave comments and Kudos for me to be happy and inspired. Also, I have received a couple of requests via Twitter DMs and I wanted to let you know that i will gladly write tje stuff you ask me, just please remember that This is a series and even tho its Time jump is way faster then normally but I still like to keep thinhs chronologically. I’ve received a couple of request fro Baby William and Young Alex and Maggie and I would love to do those but...I need to know how to work it as a flashback type of way. Anyways if you doesnt know my twitter, it is @Maglex1....You can follow me :)


End file.
